hihfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Maddox
Professor Autumn Hazel Maddox (b. 21 October 1988) is a Witch. Autumn attended Beauxbaton Academy of Magic from 1999-2000 and later transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2000-2006, and was sorted into the Slytherin House. After graduating from Hogwarts, she went on to do her internship at the Ministry of Magic, Department of International Cooperation. A year later, she was offered a full-time position in the Ministry. 6 years later, she decided to fulfil her dream to travel the world before she was approached to teach History of Magic in Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, her alma mater. Afterwhich, she was offered a similar position in Hogwarts, by form Headmaster Professor Jaecob Balog, and accepted the job. Later on, she became the Slytherin Head of House. Early Life Information Autumn Hazel Maddox was born in Turckheim, France to two magical parents, Francois Klein Maddox and Susan Lucia Maddox (née Zindbur). She's the oldest of two children and she has one younger brother, Nikolai Ezra Maddox. Nikolai was born on 22 November 1994. At age 11, Autumn received her invitation to study in Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. A year later, she had to be transferred to Hogwarts, due to her father's career. There, she was sorted into Slytherin. Beauxbaton Life (1999-2000) Between 1999-2000, Autumn spent her time studying her first year in Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. As a child, she would always be found in the School Library, where her mother works at, among mountains of books. She excelled in History of Magic and Charms. Hogwarts Life (2000-2006) In her second year, Autumn transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to a job offer her father, Francois Maddox, received. Thus, the family moved to Edinburgh, Scotland. During her days in Hogwarts, she took particular interest in various subjects such as History of Magic, Alchemy and Charms. She managed to maintain an 'Outstanding' grade average for these subjects. However, her worst subject had to be Herbology and Magical Art. In her fourth year, she made it into the Slytherin Quidditch team as the Beater. She carried on playing for the team and was made Captain in her sixth year. She successfully completed her O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's she enrolled for and received 'Outstanding' for every course. Thus, upon graduation, she was instantly offered an internship position in the Ministry of Magic. Ministry of Magic (2006-2011) After leaving Hogwarts, she started working in the Ministry of Magic immediate. Autumn was posted to the Department of International Cooperation, where she had to work closely with many different countries. Her focus during her work stint was the Triwizard Tournament, where she had to help in the process of coming up with tournament ideas. She impressed the Department Head with her creativity and within a year, she was offered a full-time position in the Ministry. She stayed on in the Ministry for another 5 years before deciding to fulfil her dream of travelling the world. So, she left the ministry to pursue this lifelong dream. She travelled around Europe, Asia and Africa. Teaching Career (2012 - Present) In 2012, when she came back from her trip, she was offered a position as History of Magic Professor in her alma mater, Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. In 2014, she was approached by former Headmaster Jaecob Balog about an identical position in Hogwarts and accepted the job without hesitation. However, she had her own set of fears going into teaching because she knew that she was inexperienced. Thus, she tried to think of creative ideas to spice up the lessons. Later, she was made Slytherin Head of House, and she aims to lead the house to a victorious win for the House Cup. Personal Life In 2014, Autumn Maddox also married Julius Dowler in Nice, France. Both families were present in the small, intimate event. Both are now co-professors for History of Magic in Hogwarts. Category:Head of House Category:HiH Staff Category:Slytherin Category:Professor Category:Pureblood Category:Animagus